


「獒龙」《一个冬日的午后》

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	「獒龙」《一个冬日的午后》

室内万籁俱寂，空气中渐渐染上愈发浓重的催眠因子。   
张继科一边拿手机看着新上市的李宁，一边不时偷瞄着一边旁安静坐着的马龙。看着他像棉花糖一样软软地陷入睡眠，看着他垂下头时后颈拉出的一条惊人的弧线，看着他令人牙酸的白皙的大腿，张继科觉得心里又闷重又发痒，抓心抓肺又无所适从，让他特别想做些什么来缓解这浮动又沉跃的心情。   
他想去外面天寒地冻的世界中呼吸一下冷冽的空气，可看着身边那人正以肉眼可见的速度朝他肩头堪堪载去，他最终只是坐得更挺直了些，好让马龙靠得更加稳定。   
马龙温润的呼吸若有若无地萦绕在他的脖颈，乖巧的发旋儿挨着他的脸颊，一切都相安无事。   
过了很久之后，张继科状似不经意又蓄谋已久地转过了头——轻轻的吻了吻马龙的头顶。   
一切都寂静不已。   
饮水机突然发出了一声沉闷的“咚”的声音。   
似是和他如雷跳动的心跳和不停颤动的睫毛相互呼应。


End file.
